First Date
by Sucin-chan
Summary: SasuSaku. Because we all know it's meant to happen sometime. *o* Enjoy!


**FIRST DATE**

**By ****Sucin-chan**

* * *

It had been a radiant morning at Konoha, so really nobody could've guessed that what promised to be a splendid and sunny day would turn in the most powerful storm they've ever witnessed.

She knew that. She really did. But it didn't stop her from blaming the gorgeous male beside her for their current situation. Their _very soaked_ current situation.

"Nehh Sasuke-kun couldn't you've foreseen this? Or at least come a little better prepared? I mean, after all, _you are_ the genius, aren't you?"

"Hn", came the trademark response from a very annoyed Sasuke.

He had planned this day for what? A month -very likely- but the _oh__ so damned_ weather had ruined it all. Hadn't his punishment been enough already? He had had to persuade Sakura to accept his offer for a date. Yes. This time he had to do the persuading. Ever since his return to Konoha about six months ago it became clear to him that Sakura was no longer the weak and lovesick fangirl he used to know. She was now an independent and strong (way _too freaking_ strong for his liking and well being) kunoichi. Sure, she still cared about him, probably even loved him, but it hasn't been that obvious in the beginning. When he had first met her after he returned to Konoha he had expected her to jump at him, crying and confessing her endless love for him. Instead she had slapped him (pretty hard) effectively knocking him unconscious (he _was hurt_ for God's sake, _he had just defeated his brother_, he was pretty bad injured) but before he reached the unconsciousness he could listen something of what she was mumbling, something along the lines of

" left her" – "damn cold bench" – "caught a cold"

So really, he couldn't help but put a smirk in his (pretty, beautiful, handsome) face and add a

"annoying" (just dor effect) before he totally passed out.

That had been the beginning of their new relationship. In the months that follow he found himself looking for her company and actually liking it (which was all new for him because God knows she had been _damn_ _annoying_ in the past).

"Sasuke-kun I'm weeeeet" ok she still was.

"We are just a half of an hour from the closest store. There you'll be able to dry your clothes. Keep walking"

"Carry me Sasuke-kun"

"No"

"Pliiiiiiiiiiiiiiisssssss", damn woman and her stupid (beautiful, incredible, mesmerizing) pleading eyes.

"Hn"

"Yeahhh!!!!!!!!" she instantly jumped on his back and put his arms around his neck. With a little too much strength. But just a bit.

"Sakura I… can't… breathe" or maybe not. Again damn her freakish strength.

"Ohhh" she had the nerve to look sad (but _he __knew__ better_ and _knew_ she just wanted _to laugh her ass off_) "Sorry Sasuke-kun I didn't realize my grip was _that_ strong", then she burst off laughing.

"Tch. Annoying"

"Whatever you say Sasuke-kun"

Despite the fact that she looked rather happy just by him carrying her, he couldn't help but whished that their date (_their first date_ _for God's sake_) hadn't ended so suddenly. He had really enjoyed the little time their date lasted and was looking forward to make it as long as possible, maybe that's why his legs were moving a little slower than usual. He sighed in defeat. He had to walk faster if he didn't want her to get sick. With that thought in mind he proceeded to speed up, just to be stopped when he heard her voice.

"Sasuke-kun put me down please"

He did as he was told even if he was a little confused. Hadn't she just said she didn't want to get wet?

"Mmm… I just wanted to tell you that this is probably one of the best days in my life Sasuke-kun. I really enjoyed this time with you and I'm sorry if I've been a kind of a pain in the ass in the last few months. Well… not really, I'm not sorry at all; I mean you did deserve it after leaving me like that. On a bench no less!! Couldn't you find a place a little warmer??With a roof for example?? How dare you?? Who the hell do you think you are… blah blah blah blah blah blah "

See????? Annoyiiiiiiiing.

"… well I suppose what I really wanted to tell you is that despite all of that I still love you Sasuke-kun".

There he couldn't help but smiled. A real smile. Followed by a (sexy) smirk (because he was Uchiha Sasuke _damnit_!!)

"You arrogant bastard—"

"I love you too Sakura" And that left her speechless, which he happily took advantage of. He wrapped his arms around her body and kissed her slowly, deeply, heatedly (because contrary to the popular believe _he did have _hormones) until they both needed to breathe again.

"Woooww Sasuke-kun I didn't know you were _that_ good."

"Hn", he smirked again (because he knew he looked terribly sexy when he did just that) and leaned for another kiss.

"No way Sasuke-kun I'm getting wet, remember?"

"Hn " he reluctantly let her go and proceeded to take her hand to keep walking (with a little luck he would soon find a dry place to continue their ehhhh _activities_) just to be stopped (again) by her.

"You still have to carry me Sasuke-kun"

"Damnit!!"

* * *

A/N: So… this is my first oneshot. I honestly hope you like it. It's a Sasuke Sakura of course (because they are the best couple ever , even if they are not a couple _yet _O.O) And sorry if my grammar is not that good (English is actually my second language, I'm a Spanish speaker nn)…

Oh yeahh… It'd be really nice if you guys left me some (a lot of) reviews.

Byeeee nn


End file.
